


the cloak knows something tony doesn't

by altrdbnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, stephen is a secret cuddler, wow i really love ironstrange send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrdbnes/pseuds/altrdbnes
Summary: Tony is always up working late, till all hours of the morning.Peter and Stephen have hours of lessons that wipe both of them of their energy.Tony just needs somewhere to sleep, and the cloak can always tell how someone feels, especially about someone else.The cloak has always been the biggest Stephen and Tony fan.





	the cloak knows something tony doesn't

The Killers echoed throughout Tony’s workshop in the basement of Stark Tower while he tweaked Peter’s Iron Spider suit, since the microphone had gone out in it where he screams too much and talks more than he should. At first it had been funny, but now that he actually had to take the helmet apart and practically rebuild the thing, it was an actual hell. And he had been through hell enough times for one human being.

Upstairs, everyone else was asleep. Bucky and Steve were sound asleep, from what it seemed like neither of them had woken up to another nightmare, because nothing had been broken yet. Natasha, Wanda, Victor and T’Challa had stayed at SHIELD headquarters to make sure that the build for the new jets had come in and were completely bulletproof, Shuri was in her workshop making sure that Bucky’s arm was still intact, (though it seemed like that was all she ever did), and Peter had gone off somewhere around 9 to go to bed. The kid was always insanely tired, not like he was younger than the rest of them or anything.

As for the wizard? Stephen had told Tony earlier that he would ‘be working on his body’s central celestial balance’, whatever the hell that was, and that had been at 10 a.m. yesterday morning; it was now 3 a.m. the next morning and he hadn’t seen him since. Most likely reading some ancient ass book from before the Earth existed that he probably never would’ve read when he was just a normal doctor and not a crazy weird wizard. Neither Tony nor anyone else for that matter could get a read on how the doctor was feeling at any given moment, and it terrified Tony more than he wanted to let on. He had always been so good at reading people until he met Stephen, and now that he couldn’t know what he was thinking at all times of the day, he had to admit that he wanted to find out.

“Tony stop being weird and get this helmet done with,” he said to himself, putting his hand just above the wires with the wrench he had grabbed sometime in his daze and squinted, before putting it up in front of his eyes and sighing, “And this is proof that my brain is shit after 11 p.m., now.” He pushed out from underneath the table he was sitting at and made his way for the elevator that went up to all floors of the tower. The lights cut off as the doors to the elevator shut and Tony could feel his fatigue finally setting in; he had been pushing it off for hours, telling himself that everything was going to be fine, but instead he hadn’t gotten anything done the majority of the time he had been down there. He didn’t know how he had gotten there but when the doors opened in front of him, he was in the archive where Stephen just so happened to be cooped up most of the time. Had he pressed the button for the archive? It is really close to the top floor button, in all honesty, he’d have to fix that..

Whatever had made him press that button was also what had eased him to glide into the room, trying his best as to not disturb anyone. He had learned from the last time that he startled Stephen and was thrown into a window that it wasn’t the best of ideas to startle a wizard who had come back from multiple life or death situations. The room was completely silent, still, which frightened Tony more than almost anything else could. As he walked forward into the room, soft snores came from the far corner of the archive to which Tony already knew who they came from: Peter, who had been taking ‘lessons’ from Doctor Strange on how to centralize your power in your spirit to become stronger, and it had been wiping the kid out at the earliest hours of the night. Dork.

He was still in his sweatpants and t-shirt, who even knew if Peter had taken a shower, but Tony wasn’t going to be the one to deal with a tired, grumpy teenager. Instead he turned back around and continued searching for Stephen, who was nowhere to be found. It was dark, which was probably a large part of it, but there was usually something emitting from his body like an aura or some weird shit like that. Did all wizards do that, glow? Or was he more like a fairy, with the magic who can fly and all that?

A soft rippling sound came from just a few feet away, and to Tony’s relief it was the fairy man’s cloak. The cloak had a mind of its own, but even to Bucky’s strict mind it could be quite entertaining sometimes. More than once had it tricked Tony into chasing it around the room, doctor in it or not, and had made fools of the Avengers more times than they could count. A chuckle escaped from his lips as he held his arms open wide, “What do you want?”

The bottom edge made a sharp movement as if motioning him towards itself, and you can’t resist that cute little thing can you? No, exactly! With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Tony walked over and glared, trying his best not to disturb the doctor who he now saw was sleeping in the cloak like a hammock, suspended in mid-air. He had never seen him sleeping like this before, or at all, and the look of him with his eyes closed, hands curled into fists under his chin just made something deep in the man’s heart jolt. There was a feeling there he couldn’t quite place.

“Well, what do you want from me? They’re both asleep and they’re your priority when you’re with them, so I’m not babysitting!” His voice had raised to a whisper yell in the dark, and from across the room he could hear Peter turn and whimper like a pup in his sleep. Both the cloak and Tony had gone quiet for a moment before he turned back to it and before he knew it, the edge of the cloak was scooping underneath his thighs and picking him up, throwing him into the arms of the sleeping doctor who was turned to him now, his breath hitting the tip of Tony’s nose in little fragments.

Electricity shot through every fiber of Tony’s being as he laid there next to the man, fighting the urge to lean in a little bit more, just to hear his heartbeat. This isn’t how he had planned for his night to go, but maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. The cloak had done him a favor anyways, in all honesty he was exhausted from doing so much work in the shop today, even if he hadn’t done too much work.

It wasn’t long that Tony had fallen in the Stephen reached out and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, pulling him closer until he was resting his head on top of Tony’s with a gentleness that he probably never would’ve displayed if he had been awake. Maybe he would just have to fall asleep in the cloak more often; though, he had to make sure he didn’t wake up there, or Stephen and the rest of the team would have his ass. Not only for falling asleep in the cloak with him, but for staying up that late, because they all know how bad his visions get when he has little to no sleep.

To make matters even worse the cloak began to rock softly back and forth, lulling Tony to sleep. He tried his best to stay awake for as long as he could, looking up through his eyelashes to stare at Stephen Strange, who was even more radiant when he slept than when he was awake, if that was even possible. Before he knew it he was falling asleep beside the doctor, wrapping his own arms around the wizard’s shoulders in a sense of security.

 

 

Sun poured in through the windows of the tower, which awoke the wizard from his deep sleep. He had been exhausted yesterday from teaching Peter how to center himself. Yes he enjoyed the company and having someone so enthusiastic to learn, honestly it was amazing, but he was just so energetic and ready to go that it was exhausting even for him. With a slow blink he stretched out his arms before squinting, realizing that he wasn’t the only one in the cloak. When he looked over he locked eyes on Tony, who had somehow fallen asleep there as well, and God knows when he did. The archive was the floor below his room, how could he have messed that up?

Even against his better judgment, it was nice to wake up next to Tony. The company was nice, and seeing his familiar face sent sparks throughout his body that gave him goosebumps all over his skin. Tony had saved his life so many times that the doctor would always be in debt to him, but it wasn’t just that; as much as he didn’t want to admit it or show it, he genuinely cared about Tony more than anyone else he cared for, besides Peter.

“Mr. Strange, are you and Mr. Stark a couple?”

Stephen jerked his head over to see a smiling, sleepy looking Peter who was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the floating cloak, bright eyes sparkling with hope. The kid was too damn cute and lovable, you couldn’t get mad at him for anything, could you? A look of pure anger and confusion passed over the doctor’s face as he stared down at Peter, who suddenly threw his hands up in defeat, “I-if you aren’t I’m s-so sorry! I’m just curious! But if you are that’d be pretty cute, if I do say so myself, Mr. Strange, sir,” he rambled on, looking up at him with a soft sense of hope and wonder in his eyes. That kid could never be sad, could he? It was beautiful.

Just then Tony bolted awake, sitting straight up with wide eyes and puffy bed hair. Where was he? He wasn’t in bed, he wasn’t on a couch or table, so he was where? He looked underneath him to see the oh too familiar cloak of Doctor Stephen Strange, and when he looked over he saw a blushing wizard who was trying his best to stand up but the cloak was holding him in. To his other side was a gushing, smiling Peter who couldn’t help but be hopeful that they were a couple. You all saw that tension, didn’t you? More than enemies, definitely.

Tony smiled softly to himself before laying back down, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Peter. Stephen was still trying to get out of the cloak in his fit of embarrassment, and to Tony’s surprise he could see himself waking up there every morning for the rest of his life, however long that would be. Hopefully a long time, if he would get to see Stephen’s face when he woke up every morning. “Hey kid, will you go down and tell them we’ll be late for breakfast? We’re going back to sleep.”

Peter nodded vigorously at him and bolted up, almost falling over in his dash to the elevator. Tony watched him slip into the elevator before he turned back to Stephen and pulled him into the cloak which he fell on his back into with a bit of a ‘hmph’. “Tony, what the hell are you doing?”

“Going back to sleep, what does it look like?” Just like that Tony wrapped his arms around the wizard’s shoulders and rested his head atop his, falling back asleep with a last thought of a fairy adopting a spider and a metal G.I Joe doll.


End file.
